Just the Three of Us
by Far.Away.Angel
Summary: SEQUEL TO MISUNDERSTANDINGS! So Inuyasha and Kagome are engaged now, but is everything what it's cracked up to be? And will it be love in the end that saves Kagome or the people around her that gave her courage? Rated for some language.


**_Just the Three of Us

* * *

_A/N:** Hey everyone!!! I'm back with a sequel to Misunderstandings. Once again this is for my friend Kikira.If you haven't read Misunderstandings, I suggest you read that before you read this one. Hope all of you like this!!! 

I had alot of people say they didn't like it because I substituted some modern names in on my story Misunderstandings. Well I am going to use the regular names this time because I don't want pieces of shit reviews just because people have probs with the names so there. Just know that in my heart I know that the names are suppose to be like they are in Misunderstandings. Once again if you haven't read Misunderstandings, go and read it or this story might be a little confusing for you.

* * *

**Opening**

Brrrrrrrrring...brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring

Kagome cursed as she rolled over to answer the phone which had woken her from her slumber. "Hello???" she asked into the receiver sleepily. She was already in a bad start today since she was just now woken from the damn phone at 6:00 in the morning.

"Hey, Kags!!!!!!!" as usual, Sango's cheerful voice came from the other line.

"Ugh!!!!!!!! Sango!!!!" Kagome half yelled. "It is 6:00 in the morning!! Why on earth are you waking me up?" Kagome whined. She loved Sango to death and she was basically a sister to her but she was not happy at all about being woken at 6:00. Let's just say she is deffinitely a night person.

"Ugh. Kagome, you should know by now that I'm a morning person.

True, thought Kagome, after all this wasn't the first time that Sango had gotten her up early.

Sango sighed, "You're suppose to up up anyways. Don't you remember?"

Kagome thought for a second, "Remember what?" Yes, she could be slow sometimes.

Sango sighed again, "We are suppose to go do some shopping for the wedding today. Duh. Remember? We had this planned since last week. Even Kikyo's up and she usually gets up later than you!" Sango laughed at this since she knew it was true.

"Oh yea, I remember now," Kagome half laughed while dragging herself out of bed. She sighed, "OK, Sango, I'll be over to pick you up after I pick Kiki up."

"Kikyo's over at my house so you can just come straight here," Sango replied.

Kagome laughed, "Well that explains why she's up before me!"

Sango hmphed, "Whatever you say. Now hurry up!"

"Ok, Ok. Chill out. I'll be over in an hour." With that Kagome hung up. She looked down at her left hand. On her ring finger was the beautiful ring she had received for Christmas last month, but it wasn't just any old ring. It was her engagement ring and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Yes, it was now a month since Christmas day, the day that Inuyasha had proposed to her. She could still remember everything about that Christmas morning, and she still felt stupid for not trusting him. Now that it was all behind her, she laughed about it. She had felt so stupid for it, for yelling at him, only to be suprised when he told her the truth. True, she had only been with him about 7 months or so, but somehow things felt different than with any other person.

She smiled to herself. Slowly she walked into the bathroom to get a quick shower. When she was done, she picked out a Red turtleneck and blue jeans to put on. Half an hour later she was driving down Sango's street and into the driveway.

Sango and Kikyo walked out of the house and hopped into the car. "Took ya long enough," Kikyo laughed.

Kagome just glared at her before smiling again, "So where to first?"

The girls thought for a bit before they decided the outlet mall about half and hour from Sango's.

When they finally got there, the girls decided to hit the food court first since none of them had really had a good breakfast. After sitting down, the girls started talking.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Sango gushed.

"Me neither," Kikyo added. "I mean we have had the marrying conversation so many time, but none of us had been engaged then, and all of us thought Sango would be the first."

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her ring, "I can't believe it either," she whispered.

Both Sango and Kikyo smiled. They were parly jealous that it wasn't them that was engaged first, but it really didn't matter to them. They were happy for their best friend and that's what mattered.

The subject switched from the actual engagement to the preparations. "So we have to go in today and finish getting the dressed fitted right?" Kikyo asked.

"Yuppers," Kagome answered. She laughed, "But we have alot of decoration and other shopping to do before we head back." Kagome was still smiling on the outside, but her friends could tell something was wrong.

Sango and Kikyo exchanged glances. They had only to either look at Kagome's eyes or listen to the tone of her voice to know that something was wrong. Yes, they knew her that well, but who could blame them? They've known her since almost their whole life. Finally, Sango spoke, "Kagome," she started unsurely, "is something wrong? You've been really...I dunno...distant, like you're not yourself. Are you feeling ok?"

Kagome sighed. It was just like her friends to realize when she wasn't with it. Let's just say she really wasn't with it. Things have been weird. She decided to tell them, better to get things out than to keep things to herself. "Yea, I'm ok...sort of," she trailed off.

"Sort of??" Kikyo chimed in, "It's either ok or not ok," she stated matter of factly.

Kagome sighed again, "Ok, so everything isn't exactly as great as I would like them to be. It's just that..."

Sango was getting impatient, "It's just that what? Come on, just spit it out."

"It's just that Inuyasha has been so distant lately. I haven't seen him for like a month and I've barely talked to him at all. Everytime I call him it's like he's busy or about to head out somewhere or he isn't even there. I dunno, it's getting kinda agravating." Kagome finished. She was feeling so confused right now. It wasn't like Inuyasha hadn't paid attention to her at all, he had. It was just that it seemed she was alone most of the time ever since the day of the proposal.

"Ugh, is that it?" Kikyo said. "Don't worry. I mean he's got wedding stuff to tend to too. Plus, he loves you and is MARRYING you. Remember?? There is no way he would ignore you on purpose." It was just like Kikyo to say something like that. It almost seemed like she was not even affected by inner doubts and things along those lines. She would always take the facts of things and come up with some kind of solution.

"Exactly, Kagome," Sango started, "Kikyo's right. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, and if you still feel like you have doubts then go and talk to him. Tell him how you feel. He should know so tell him what is bugging you. I'm sure if you talk to him he will fix everyting."

Kagome smiled genuinly for the first time that day, "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you two." It was just like her friends to always give her good advice to follow when she wasn't feeling all that great. "Well, we better get outa this food court and shop some before we have to get back or else our only thing here today would be eating."

Sango and Kikyo both got up as a sign of them ready to leave.

The girls first went to a jewelry store to see if they could find anything for the wedding. After that, they went and looked at fancy dresses in an attempt to get some kind of inspiration for Kagome's wedding dress. She would have a custom made one. They had the basic fitting for it done, but not much a design. She had wanted something simple and yet intricate in a way that wasn't too gaudy in a way that said 'I'm a spoiled brat.' She was still attempting to figure out how to design the dress when she realized the time. "Oops, lost track of time. We better get out of here if we wanna get to our dress fittings," she told the girls. Sango and Kikyo agreed.

When they were back in the car and on the road the girls started chatting about random things. "So have you decided what your wedding colors are going to be yet, Kagome?" Sango had always been curious about things. She liked to know what was going to happen and when it was going to happen.

"No, I haven't," Kagome replied, "but I'm thinking red is one of the colors because I'm going to have some blue in there because there's some light blue on my dress, and the pins with the flowers on them that you guys are wearing have a light blue flower on them. So having light blue as one of the colors would make sense. Right, Kikyo?" Kagome laughed.

Kikyo pouted, "So are you making fun of me because I like things that actually make sense?"

Sango laughed, "Ugh, so predictable with your come-backs, Kikki. You know we love you anyways so it really doesn't matter."

The conversation was quiet after that. The girls just enjoyed the beautiful day outside and listened to the music that was playing on the radio.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry to end it like that, but the next part I want a different chappie title for so yea. Well please review!!!! Hope everyone will like this sequel! 


End file.
